


Across a Fence

by ProblematicJack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Centaur!Lance, Centaur!Shiro, Kinda some mpreg?, Kolivan is mentioned briefly at the beginning, M/M, Show Centaur Lance, Wild centaur Shiro, there’s some smut in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: Lance is an award winning show horse, or rather, centaur, but when the man who raised him dies, he’s sent to a large ranch while the family fights over who’s to inherit him. While there, he meets Shiro, a wild centaur on the other side of the fence. And boy is he something to look at.





	Across a Fence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts).



Lance sighed softly as he ran his hoof along the ground. He was bored to death after being sent to the ranch while his owner’s family fought over who would inherit him. It didn’t help that he was alone in this particular field, something about not getting another pregnant and human legal battles, he hadn’t payed much attention. Not only that, but none of the others were near the segregation fence when he was.

He let out a soft grunt as he laid down in the grass. He missed Kolivan, he missed his grumpy face light up with a smile, he missed the treats he would get after doing a good job in a show. He missed his owner, no, his father. Or rather, the closest thing to a father. He reached out to grab a flower as he remembered what Kolivan had done for him. Kolivan had raised him as his own after his mother had complications during his birth, it was only thanks to him that Lance was even still alive. He remembered small things from that time. He used to go everywhere with Kolivan, even slept in the same room. Following Kolivan around the kitchen until he got his bottle or any treats he had wanted. Thinking back, he was probably spoiled rotten by Kolivan. Spoiled even after he was too big to fit into the house, though he would stick his human half through the window from time to time.

Lance smiled softly as he moved the flower in his fingers, lost in thought, until a voice startled him out of it.

”You know, you really shouldn’t lay down so close to the fence. Mountain lions will get you.”

Lance looked up to see a large black stallion. He wasn’t aware that the other side was a field. He stood up to walk closer to the stranger. “I don’t think they’d ever come this close to the ranch.”

The stallion shrugged. “You never know.”

It was when the stallion shrugged that Lance noticed that he was missing most of one arm. “Oh... What happened to you? If I can ask.”

”Moutain lion,” he said, laughing as he saw Lance’s startled face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I fought with my brother. He won but, I did quite a bit of damage myself.”

Lance looked confused. Fight? Why wouldn’t the humans have stopped them? Unless... Lance looked the stallion over. He looked ragged, like he hadn’t been brushed in years, if ever. Not only that but littered with scars.

”Are you... Wild?” Lance asked. It would make sense, since he was very sure the other side was not another field at all.

”If you mean wild as in crazy, no. Wild as in not being controlled by those pesky humans, then yes. I very much am.”

Lance stared at him. A wild centaur. He’d never met one before, and he certainly didn’t think they’d be this handsome either.

”I’m Shiro, what’s you’re name?”

”Lance. So... You’re really wild? As in you’ve never been in a stable? Had someone to feed you?”

Shiro huffed. “Of course not. Why would I want that, when I can go wherever I please, whenever. Not only that, but I don’t need to depend on those humans for food, I can find my own just fine.”

”What about the mountain lions you talked about? Don’t you want someone to protect you?”

Shiro shook his head. “If you can’t protect yourself, you can’t protect a herd. And there’s no point in that.”

”Oh... Do you have a herd then?”

Shiro shook his head. “No. My brother won that fight. And sometimes it’s like that, I’m fine with that.” Shiro lifted his head slightly. “Sounds like the humans are calling for you. It was nice you meet you Lance, see you around, I know where to find you.”

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but Shiro had already turned to leave. He began to smile as he turned to go to the humans calling for him. Shiro might have been wild, but at least he had someone to talk to. Someone who might even come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance pranced around the edge of his field as he waited for Shiro. The wild stallion had coming back almost everyday for the past few weeks just to come and talk. He was sure that Shiro liked him, and he liked Shiro. The wild stallion was charming in every way possible for Lance. The way he talked, his stories about the wild, how rough and ragged he looked, how big he was...

Lance was pulled from his daydreaming when he heard a familiar whistle, Shiro’s signal to say that he was near. Lance whistled back as he ran up to the fence, stopping face to face with Shiro.

Shiro smiled softly at Lance. “Hey there show pony.”

Lance smiled up at him. “Wild Mustang.”

Shiro smirked and flexed his good arm. “Please, a mustang _wishes_ it was me.”

Lance laughed and hit him playfully. “You should join me over here, breeders would be all over you.”

Shiro looked confused. “Breeders? On me? Why? What are they?”

Lance started to laugh again. “Not literally! Breeders are humans that take the best centaurs, or any creature they specialize in, and breed them together, but I guess you’d call it mating, to make an even better centaur, that’s hopefully a perfect combination of the parents. They’ve been after me before, but father always refused their offers, no matter what.”

Shiro tilted his head. “Was your father a human?”

”What? No, no, he wasn’t... I’m not... How do I put this...? Kolivan, was my owner, my mother died in labor, so he took care of me in place of her. So, he’s like my dad.”

”Oh, I understand now. Well... If it makes you feel any better, given the chance, I’d breed you.”

”It’s okay Shiro you don’t-“ Lance paused and looked up. “Wait. Would you really?”

Shiro nodded and leaned in close, using the ‘sexy voice’ Lance liked. “If I could, I’d jump this fence right now and breed you.”

Lance turned bright red. “O-oh. Well... I wouldn’t refuse you. I’d actually like it if you were able to breed me someday.”

Shiro grinned. “Too bad this fence is in the way.”

”Well, it might be in the way of us breeding but...”

Shiro grew curious. “But what?”

”Are you familiar with kissing?”

”Kissing?”

Lance nodded. “It’s what humans do when they want to love on the other, but are unable or don’t want to breed. It’s... It’s like nuzzling, but with our mouths. And... tongues...”

Shiro began to laugh. “Nuzzling with our mouths and tongues?”

”It was the best way I could think of...”

Shiro’s laughter died down and he smiled. “Well, lets do this, kissing.”

Lance smiled and kissed Shiro softly on the lips. “Did you like it?”

Shiro stared at Lance and nodded. “Yeah... Can we do that again? A lot of it?”

Lance nodded and kissed Shiro again, who wasted no time in kissing back. Lance felt like his heart was about to explode, he was so happy. Shiro liked him, wanted to breed him even. And now they were kissing!

Honestly the best thing to come out of being stuck on this boring ranch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance watched as Hunk brought over a bucket filled with brushes and soap. “What’s the occasion?”

Hunk smiled as he opened Lance’s stall door. “Everything’s been settled, they’re coming to see you tonight and get transport squared away.”

”You mean I’m leaving this place for good?”

”Exactly what I’m saying,” Hunk replied as he pulled out a hose. “You probably won’t be coming back here sadly. I don’t usually have show centaurs as pleasant as you.”

”Oh, but I’ll be around for a few more days, right?”

Hunk shrugged as he began brushing Lance down. “Hard to say. It sounded like they wanted you moved out as soon as possible.”

“Well... I’ll miss you.”

”Aw, thanks Lance, I’ll miss you too.”

Lance looked down as Hunk cleaned and washed him. “Will I be allowed into the field after they see me?”

Hunk nodded. “Yes, I know you’ll be cooped up in the stall all day, so I’ll get a blanket on you and let you out for the night. But try not to get dirty, okay?”

“As if I’d ever get dirty a few hours after being washed.”

Hunk laughed softly. “Okay. Now, the water is cold today, brace yourself.”

Lance shuddered slightly as the water hit him. Once Hunk was done, he shook as much water off as possible to drench Hunk, laughing as he did.

Hunk laughed as well. “I should have expected that. Let me go get a towel for each of us and I’ll start on your hair.”

“Thank you!” Lance smiled as he watched Hunk walk away, even if it was only for a few minutes, but once he was out of sight, Lance’s smile fell. He would be leaving soon. With someone he knew nothing about, who knew nothing about him. And he’d never be back here again, he’d never see Shiro again. Ever.

~~~~~~~~~~

That evening after being let out into the field, Lance immediately began running for the fence. He needed to see Shiro. His new owner, Kolivan’s nephew, wanted him off the ranch tomorrow morning. If he didn’t say goodbye to Shiro now, he never would, and he couldn’t live with himself if that happened. Thankfully, Shiro was still there, waiting for him while half asleep.

“Shiro!” Lance shouted as he came to a halt in front of the fence, reaching out to hug the wild stallion.

”Lance? What’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

”They’re taking me away first thing tomorrow... I just wanted to see you one last time...”

Shiro let go of Lance and backed away just slightly. “What? No, I... I didn’t spend these months with you for nothing! I won’t let them take you!”

”Shiro... There’s nothing we can do...”

”I won’t stand for it.” Shiro said as he walked to part of the fence, just a few sections over, and began to beat at the top bar with his front hooves.

“Shiro, what are you doing?”

“I. Will not. Let them. Take you!” With his final blow, the bar broke, and he cleared away the rest of it with his hands. “Jump it.”

”What?”

”I said jump it. It’s low enough, you can clear it. Come with me, no one will ever be able to separate us, ever.”

Lance looked between Shiro and the fence before turning away.

”Lance? Lance, come back, please.” Shiro’s heart broke a little as he watched Lance walk away. He turned to walk away as well, until he heard the sound of running. He turned just in time to see Lance jumping the fence and run to stand by him.

Lance pulled Shiro’s face down and kissed him. “Come on, lets go.”

Shiro smiled and took Lance’s hand in his. “This way, follow me.”

Lance smiled as he ran off with Shiro into the wilderness. He didn’t look back even once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance laughed as he and Shiro chased each other around wilderness, in and out of the tree lines. He was having fun playing with Shiro, just the two of them with no chance of anyone, or human, showing up. Eventually, Lance slowed down with Shiro next to a small lake. He stood close to Shiro, body’s pressed against each other as he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

”I love you...” Lance whispered softly as he ran a hand over Shiro’s abs.

”I love you too,” Shiro replied, leaning over to kiss him.

Lance smiled and moved to stand in front of Shiro, letting the stallion kiss him better, and in different places. He hummed softly. This was nice, they could do anything they wanted without the fence between them. _Anything._

Shiro seemed to pick up on this, as his kissing became incredibly needy, but suddenly stopped and pulled away.

Lance opened his eyes to see Shiro looking around, as if danger were near.

”Shiro? What is it? Is it a mountain lion?”

Shiro moved to be in a protective stance in front of Lance. “Stay behind me.”

Lance opened his mouth to ask another question, but closed it when he saw what Shiro had noticed long before him. Approaching them was another large centaur that looked remarkably like Shiro. He must have been the brother Shiro had talked about on occasion. But before Lance could ask, the other spoke.

”Well, well, well. If it isn’t my big brother. I thought I’d run you out of _my_ territory.”

Shiro huffed in response. “The lake is part of no one’s territory, Kuro.”

”Maybe not,” Kuro said as he began circling them, Shiro staying between them as he did. “But he looks like he could be.”

”Back off Kuro, he’s not yours. You already have a herd.”

”True, but that doesn’t mean I can’t add new genes to the pool.”

Shiro glared at his brother. “I told you to back off, this is your final warning.”

”Or what, you’ll fight me? You and I both know how it ended last time.”

”We were younger then. But it looks like I did quite a bit of damage too. Why don’t you move your left arm?”

Shiro’s comment earned him a glare from Kuro. “That’s a lot coming from the one missing his.”

Lance didn’t expect it, but Shiro suddenly rushed at his brother and they began to fight one another. Lance watched in fear, he’d never seen centaurs fight so viciously before, let alone at all. They seemed to fight for eons, when in reality, it was only a few minutes before Kuro backed down from the fight.

”Fine, keep your human pet. See if I care,” Kuro huffed as he began walking off.

”That’s a lot coming from the one who fought me for him.”

Kuro sneared at the comment and jumped slightly as Shiro rushed towards him to assert his dominance, chasing off his brother before returning to Lance.

Lance watched Shiro, there was something slightly different about him. He held his head higher, looked prouder, and Lance could see pure wild instinct in his eyes and _gods was it hot._ He approached Shiro and rested his head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear, “I want you.”

This was all Shiro needed to hear before he moved behind Lance, getting on top of him. Lance bit his lip before letting out a soft moan from the feeling Shiro thrusting into him. He leaned his head back, hoping Shiro would meet him with a kiss. He got his wish as Shiro held him in place and steadied himself, filling Lance with as much as he possibly could before getting off.

Lance hummed softly as he pressed his body against Shiro’s. “We should do that again soon.”

Shiro smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s head. “I’ll do it as often as you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance yawned softly as he walked towards the lake. He’d only been out here for a week and he felt filthy, which he was. Lance didn’t like it one bit, so he wanted to clean up. That was the plan anyway.

He had expected to be alone at the lake, not to see Hunk looking around, whistling for him.

Lance hesitated, but approached slowly when Hunk turned and saw him.

”Lance! Thank goodness you’re alive, I was worried about you,” Hunk said, holding out some food for Lance. “Why did you run off?”

Lance looked down as he took the food from Hunk. “I didn’t want to leave... I like it here...”

Hunk sighed softly. “I know, I know. I’m trying to buy you from him, but he won’t budge. I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to come back. You won’t be able to survive out here. I can tell you’ve already lost weight, I don’t want you to starve, okay? Just come back, I’ll get you washed up, feed you whatever you want, and I’ll keep trying to buy you from your new owner.”

Lance hesitated, he wanted to stay with Shiro. He wanted to have foals, start their own herd. But at the same time, he knew that he might actually die out here. He wasn’t sure what to do as the thoughts swam around his head. He finally sighed and hung his head, knowing what he had to do.

”I’ll go...”

Hunk smiled softly. “Thank you, come on, lets go back and I’ll get everything ready for you.”

Lance kept his head down as he followed Hunk, mentally apologizing to Shiro for leaving like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance kicked at his stall door, he was starving. His stupid owner had put him on a diet just because he had gained weight in a few months, making him eat less and train more every time he had gained more weight rather than lose it.

He was hungry, pissed, and _not_ doing any shows for this man until he got what he wanted. He glared as his ‘owner’ walked over with another man.

”What do you want this time?”

”I brought a vet to figure out what’s wrong with you.”

Lance huffed. “You mean so you can stop starving me?”

”Just shut up and let the man do his job.” He turned to the vet. “Come to my office when you’re done.”

Lance watched his owner leave while the vet walked into the stall.

”Is he always like this?” The vet asked.

”Unfortunately...”

”I’m sorry you have to go through that. Fortunately for you, I don’t think you’ve got a weight problem.”

”What do you think it is?”

”I think you might be pregnant. From what I can see, the weight seems to be around your stomach, rather than all over your body. And your top half is still very lean as well, too much actually.”

Lance was startled. “I... Pregnant?”

”Unless... You haven’t...”

”W-well... I mean...” Lance’s heart was pounding. There was only one who could even possibly be the father if he was pregnant. He probably would have been freaking out if it hadn’t been for the vet soothing him.

”Hey, hey, shh.... It’s going to be okay. Just relax. I’m going to take an ultrasound, it’ll only take a few minutes.”

Lance watched the vet pull out a device from his bag after prepping Lance’s stomach. He bit his lip softly and closed his eyes, not sure what to do. He kept his eyes closed until the vet spoke.

”Well, congratulations, you’re going to have a foal.”

Lance turned his head to the vet. “I... I’m...”

The vet nodded and showed Lance the small screen. “That’s your foal right there. I’d say... Five, maybe six months? Does that sound right to you?”

Lance nodded slowly. It had been about five and a half months since he’d last seen Shiro. “So... That’s my baby? It’s... Inside me?”

The vet nodded again. “Yes, this is yours. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll probably go to your owner’s office now and... Most likely be yelled at.”

Lance nodded and gave the vet a hug before letting him leave. A foal. He was going to have a foal. Shiro’s foal. He smiled to himself as he thought about it. Even if he never saw Shiro again, he’d always have a piece of him nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance paced around his stall. It had been a month since he’d found out he was pregnant, but things weren’t better. Not the way they needed to be. He was getting a proper diet now, but he was scared. His owner was pissed, and last he heard, suing Hunk over this.

It made him nervous. To the point that he didn’t even realize that someone was standing at his stall door until they spoke. He jumped and turned to see who it was, excited to see Hunk.

“Hunk!” He smiled and and hugged Hunk once he walked in. “What are you doing here?”

”Because I was able to make a deal with your owner. I’m going to buy you and your baby once it’s born, and I’m going to take you to another ranch of mine until it is born. I’m here today to make sure you’re okay before we actually go through with it.”

Lance stared at him. “You’re going to be my new owner?”

”If everything goes to plan, yes.”

Lance smiled brightly and turned to hug Hunk again. “I will do whatever you want if you get me out of here.”

Hunk laughed softly. “Even tell me who you got pregnant?”

”Oh... Um...” Lance started to become nervous, until Hunk stroked his shoulders to calm him down.

”Hey, I’m joking. You don’t have to tell me. I’m pretty sure it was one of those wild stallions, back when you got out. Am I wrong?”

”Maybe...”

”Hey, it’s okay. I won’t force you to say anything, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Lance smiled. “Thank you.”

”I have to get going, but I’ll see you again soon, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance became giddy and excited as he watched the ranch come into view. He’d waited months for this, and now it was finally happening. The trip had taken all day, but it was worth it just to be back here, on the boring ranch he’d fallen in love with.

He looked around as Hunk helped him off of the trailer. The place hadn’t changed much since he’d left.

”Will I be in the same field?” Lance asked.

Hunk shook his head. “No. We had another temporary there right now. I was going to be putting you in a field closer to my house anyway with a few other pregnant mares. Most of them have had foals before, so I figured it would be better for you to be near them.”

”I guess that would make sense. I am a bit nervous about it actually. The first time it kicked I thought I was going into labor and panicked.” Lance let out a nervous laugh. “Thankfully Dr. Alibaster was coming to see me that day and said it was just a kick.”

Hunk laughed a little at that. “Most first timers like you do that. Don’t be embarrassed about that. And you don’t need to be nervous either. I’ve been talking with Dr. Alibaster and he says that everything is going smoothly, and as long as it keeps going that way, you’ll have a strong healthy foal in about a month and a half.”

Lance smiled at that, knowing that soon his foal would be here. He almost didn’t realize that he was being let into his new field.

”Star!” Hunk called out. “I’ve got someone for you to meet!”

A centaur about Lance’s age soon made her way over to them. “You must be Lance,” she said. “Hunk told us you were coming. Oh, look at you. You’re pretty close aren’t you? Excited?”

”A little nervous actually...”

Star reached out a grabbed one of Lance’s hands. “Don’t be. Hunk knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. And I’ve two little ones before, so I can give you any help you need. Now follow me I want to introduce you to the others.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile as he followed after Star to meet the others. He was definitely going to have a good time here.

”Lance, these are your new friends. This is Kellen, Yukon, Jo, and Mama June.”

Lance waved to them. “Hi. This is my first so... I hope you’ll help me?”

Kellen smiled and put an arm around Lance. “Hey, don’t worry. We all help each other around here. And this is Yukon’s first too, so you’ve already got something in common.”

Yukon blushed softly. “I’m only four months though...”

Kellen smiled more. “And that’s okay. It’s not a competition. _Anyway_ , this is the second time for Jo and I. Sixth for Mama June, so if you need any advice, she’s the one to ask.”

Lance’s eyes went wide. “This is your _sixth_?”

Mama June laughed at his comment. “Yes it is, and it won’t be my last one either honey.” She pointed at Jo. “This one here is my firstborn. And honey let me tell you, he was a pain in my ass. Even after he was born. But I won’t change one _second_ of it, because he’s my baby and I love him.”

Lance began to smile at that, and couldn’t help but wonder if maybe his mother would have been the same way.

Kellen grinned. “It’s just about time to get fed, so why don’t we head back? We can talk more as we walk.”

Lance nodded and walked with his new friends back to their stables. He was absolutely sure now that he was going to have a good time here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance hummed softly as he made flower crowns with Jo and Mama June.

”So, do you try to keep in touch with all of your foals?” He asked.

Mama June shrugged. “As best I can. Hunk owned Jo from when he was born, bought me later on at an auction after my owner couldn’t care for me or the others. This ranch is one of the best for temporary boarding, so sometimes I see the others. Hunk owns my fifth foal as well, but she’s currently at a training facility for the next several weeks. You’ll probably meet her after your foal is born. But, with the exception of my second, I do get to see them from time to time.”

Lance looked up at her. “Did something happen with your second?”

”I don’t know hun. I think they’re dead, I haven’t heard otherwise. All I really remember is that something wasn’t quite right. Think I blacked out, because I woke up back on my own ranch. Certainly didn’t have a foal with me to nurse. But don’t you feel sorry for me, I’ve had my time to grieve. Sometimes it happens.”

Lance looked down at his nearly finished crown. “My mother died like that... She had a complication when I was born and didn’t make it...” He looked up when Mama June placed her finished crown on Lance’s head.

”Then I guess I’ll just have to make you my honorary son, now won’t I?”

Lance smiled and finished his crown, placing it on Mama June. “I’d like that.”

Mama June smiled at him and gave him a hug. “Good, now if you’ll excuse me boys, I’ve got a doctor’s appointment to attend.”

Lance waved goodbye to her and began on another flower crown. He couldn’t help but think about what his mother might have been like if he had been able to meet her. He hoped should would have been like Mama June. He would have liked it if Mama June was actually his mother.

”Jo? Is her name actually Mama June?”

Jo looked up. “Sort of. It’s more of her nickname. I think it’s... June Bug?”

Lance was a bit startled. That was his mother’s name. Or maybe it was June Beatle? He couldn’t remember, but that didn’t matter. What if she really was his mother? What if Kolivan had been wrong and his mother actually was alive this whole time?

”Lance? You okay?”

Lance blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Jo. “Oh, yeah, I just... I gotta go ask Mama June something. I’ll be right back.” Without another word, Lance took off to catch up with Mama June.

”Mama June! Wait up!”

Mama June turned to see Lance. “Lance, is everything okay?”

Lance stopped to catch his breath before actually speaking. “Your second born. Do... Do you remember who was supposed to own them? You made it sound like you went into labor on someone else’s farm.”

”Well that’s certainly an odd question, but... Hm... It’s been a long time... Kalivar? No...”

”Kolivan? Was it an old man named Kolivan?”

”Yes! That’s it, Kolivan. I was close. Why do you- Oh, honey, why are you crying? Is something wrong?”

”I think you’re my real mom...” Lance whimpered out.

Mama June smiled softly and pulled him into a hug, gently stroking his hair. “Shh... Let’s ask Hunk about it. He should have papers saying who your mother is. And if I really am, then I have another son to keep me company.”

Lance smiled. “And I get to have a mom.”

Mama June smiled and kissed his head. “That you will. Now come on, lets go ask while I get my checkup.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk smiled as he walked over to the two, it had only taken him about half an hour to find Lance’s papers, coming back just as Mama June’s check up was ending. “Good new for you Lance, your guess was right.” Hunk showed Lance the paper including two photos, one of Mama June pregnant, and one of Lance as a newborn.

Lance started to get giddy. “I have a mom!”

Mama June laughed as she looked at the photo of Lance. “Oh, you were so cute. Do you have more pictures?”

”There might be some pictures in the box, I’ve got some work to do, but I’ll certainly take a look when I can.”

Mama June reached over and hugged him. “Thank you. I’d love to see how he grew up.”

Hunk nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Lance took Mama June’s hand. “Come on, I want to go tell Jo.” Lance let out a soft gasp. “Jo’s my big brother! I have a big brother!”

Mama June laughed at how excited Lance was. “Okay hun. Calm down now, don’t want to disrupt the foal.”

Lance had a big smile on his face as he walked with Mama June. “I don’t know if I can, I’m so excited. I never even thought anything like this would happen to me. I’m having a foal, I just found out that my mom is alive, that you’re my mom, I have _siblings._ I’m too excited to calm down.”

Mama June laughed more as they walked. “I suppose you’re right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance paced around the field away from the others. Something wasn’t quite right, but he didn’t know what. He bit his lip as he continued to pace around, jumping when Mama June accidentally spooked him from behind.

”Oh! Sorry hon, didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you look a little anxious.”

”I don’t know. I... I guess I’m freaking out?”

Mama June put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I was pretty anxious when I had you and Jo. It’s natural. Just take a deep breath and try to relax.”

Lance nodded and did as she said, it did seem to help. “Okay... Okay...”

Mama June smiled and rubbed his back. “Good. Now you’ll probably feel the contractions soon, but once they start, it’ll be over very quickly. I promise.”

Lance looked startled. “Contractions? Like... I’m having the foal? Right now?”

Mama June smiled at him and kept rubbing his back to calm him. “Yes. I know it when I see it. But don’t you worry hon, I’ll be right here to help you.”

Lance did his best to calm down. He was about to go into labor. He was about to have his foal. Shiro’s foal. He wasn’t paying much attention to what Mama June was saying until he felt a sharp pain in his side.

”Oh, ow, ow....”

”Hey, it’s okay. I already told Hunk, so he’ll be coming by soon to check on you. The others will keep their distance unless told otherwise, so there’s no pressure. It’s just you and me, okay?”

Lance whimpered and nodded. “Okay. What do I do?”

”Just let it happen, that’s all you can do. Don’t fight it. Lay down if you need to.”

Lance nodded again and began to pace, Mama June at his side. Eventually, he decided to lie down like his mother had told him, Mama June doing the same to stay by his side and coach him.

It felt like it took eons to happen, when it was really only about half an hour once it was over.

Mama June smiled softly at him. “You did it. Can you stand up?”

Lance nodded and stood up with her help, turning around to see his foal looking back up at him. Black coat and hair, just like Shiro, but tanned skin and bright blue eyes. He wanted to cry. He _was_ crying.

”They’re beautiful Lance. I’m going to get Hunk. It’ll take some time for them to stand up on their own, and don’t be afraid to lay down if you need to. I’ll be back soon.”

Lance simply nodded before laying down next to his foal, who rested against him without hesitation, making Lance smile.

“Hi there Riku.” He said softly. “Welcome to the world.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance watched his son yawn softly before laying down for a nap. Hunk had put them in the field Lance had asked for once Riku was strong enough. Almost a month old and Lance couldn’t help but smile at Riku’s little quirks. Like how his little tail whipped around when he nursed, or how his legs twitched when he was dreaming. He loved his son, and he hoped that someday that Shiro would be able to meet and love him too.

Lance’s loving watch was interrupted when he heard a familiar whistle coming from the far end of the fields. He smiled even more and ran out to the fence, whistling back to signal his own approach. Waiting for him was the one he had just been thinking about, Shiro.

Shiro reached out and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you...”

”It’s okay Shiro, I... It’s my fault... He convinced me and I... I’m sorry.”

Shiro looked at him. “You went back willingly?”

”Kind of... The wilderness was harder to live in than I expected... But it doesn’t matter anymore. The ranch is my home now, I’m not going anywhere else. I promise.”

“What do you mean?”

Lance smiled at him. “Hunk is my owner now. I’ll live here forever now.”

”But what if he sells you? I don’t want you taken from me again.”

Lance shook his head. “Hunk would never do that. Besides, my family is here. My mother, my older brother, and my little sister. Hunk owns them and they live here. And besides I ha- Oh!” Lance looked behind him to see that Riku had come over to nurse. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?” He looked back to Shiro, who was stunned. “I’m sorry, I was just-“

”You... Have a foal now?” Shiro asked, backing up a few steps.

Lance sensed what Shiro was thinking and reached out to grab his arm. “Shiro, it’s not like that. This is Riku. _Your_ son.”

Shiro blinked a few times before coming as close as he could to see the foal. It did look a bit like him.

Lance smiled softly and got Riku away from nursing long enough to see Shiro, which made Riku spooked enough to hide behind Lance. Lance laughed softly and moved to push Riku towards Shiro.

”Don’t be afraid Riku. This is your father. See? He has a black coat and hair, just like you.”

Shiro smiled. This really was his son. “You named him Riku... The name I mentioned when we talked about it.”

Riku watched Shiro for a bit before looking at Lance, then reaching up at Shiro, wanting a hug.

Shiro was almost overjoyed at this, but because of the fence, he couldn’t hug his son.

”You know Shiro, if you jump the fence and join me, you’ll be able to hug him. Play with him as much as you want. Hunk will take care of you too. You’ll never be hungry or worry about being sick. You’ll get to see me everyday. See _us_ everyday.”

Shiro looked at Lance, then down at his son. It was a tempting offer. One he’d have to take. “Okay. I’ll do it. But... If I don’t like it...”

”Then you don’t have to stay on this side of the fence.”

Shiro nodded and went some distance away to gain enough speed to jump the fence. Once he was over the fence, he went to Riku and gave him a hug. “I’m glad you’re mine Riku.”

Lance smiled at them. “Come on, I want you to meet Hunk. He should know you’re here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk stumbled back and fell over when Shiro approached him. This was a wild centaur, one wrong move and he was a goner for sure.

Shiro walked a little closer, curious to see what was in the bucket Hunk had been holding. “What is this?”

”A-a bucket?” Hunk stammered out.

”What’s inside it?”

”Fruits and vegetables for Lance... I wanted to cheer him up.”

Lance walked closer to look inside the bucket as well. “Oh! My favorites!” He reached inside and grabbed a handful of what he wanted.

”I’ve never seen things like these before, what are they?”

Lance smiled and held up an apple piece for him. “They don’t naturally grow out here. But this is part of an apple, and this one is part of a banana, and these are strawberries. Those green ones are cucumbers, and the orange are carrots.”

”Apples...” Shiro grabbed a handful of the apples before putting the bucket down. “Do they taste good?”

Lance nodded. “Very good. Try it!”

Shiro was a bit hesitant, but if Lance was eating it, it should be alright. He bit down into one before continuing to eat them, it was good after all. But while he was eating, he didn’t noticed Hunk had stand up until he reached for the bucket, startling him.

Hunk moved away from Shiro, just in case he tried to attack.

Lance laughed and put a hand on Shiro. “Calm down, it’s just Hunk. I promise he’s not a threat. He brought us apples after all.”

Shiro relaxed when he saw that Lance was. He looked at Hunk and walked a bit closer. “So you’re Hunk?”

Hunk gulped and nodded. “Yes.”

“And you take good care of Lance?”

”O-of course I do! I take care of everyone here.”

Shiro put his face just inches from Hunk’s before backing off. “Fine, I’ll trust you. For now.”

Hunk blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

”He’s going to stay here on the ranch now,” Lance said with a big smile.

”Huh??”

Lance’s smile fell. “Unless... You don’t want him here?”

Hunk shook his head. “Oh! No, it’s not like that! It’s just... I’ve never heard of a wild centaur willingly coming to live with humans. I’m just a little baffled is all...”

”Oh, well now you have!”

Hunk sighed and collected his thoughts. “You’re right. I mean, he wouldn’t come here without a reason. And I’m guessing you’re the reason, and Riku too. He looks a lot like uh... Him? Sorry, I don’t think I got your name. You... Have one, right?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the last question. “Of course I have a name. Why would I not?”

”Sorry, I just don’t know anything about wild centaurs, so I didn’t know. But um... What is it?”

”Shiro.”

”Well it’s nice to meet you Shiro. Welcome to the ranch.” Hunk smiled and offered some food to him.

”Thanks,” Shiro said, taking the food before looking at Lance.

Lance smiled. He was happy, he finally had what he’d waited all year for. A good owner, a foal, and his Shiro. All in one place. It was the best thing he could have ever asked for.


End file.
